Lost in a New World
by Star of Roselight
Summary: The second Tekkit War finally happened, but with a twist. Somehow, the Yogscast have been brought to this strange new world that none of them know anything about, and nothing is as it seems. However, they seem to have found an unlikely guide: a girl named Maisy. Can they return to their own world, or will they be stuck here forever?
1. The Tekkit War

**Yay for random ideas! Honestly, I think I'm getting for creative with my one-shots. Anyway, I don't know what I'm thinking, I just know I was thinking. But enough chit-chat, here's your one-shot.**

* * *

An explosion. That's what had happened. To put it in further terms takes a bit of explaining...

You see, it was the War. Finally, things escalated and the Cold War exploded into a heated battle. It took place behind Castle Duncan, and everyone was there. Fire, TNT, sharp blows, and all other sorts of attacks left the mall devastatingly torn. The lower, less tense battle was being fought on the ground. There, others like Lomadia, Nilesy, Ravs, Martyn, and all the rest were there. The main battle was in the sky, and it involved three people: Lalna, Sjin, and Rythian. Here the explanation ends, and we return to the present.

* * *

Rythian shot fire from the Volcanic Amulet, narrowly missing its target. Sjin's laser gun was running out of juice, but still was being fired heavily. No casualties yet, but they had been going for hours. Adrenaline was beginning to slow, and pain was slowly making itself noticeable.

Zoey was on the ground, fighting with Super Jim, and mushrooms. Even the newly crowned King Daniel had showed up trod the final battle. She avoided a strike from a certain dwarf, and hit him with the flat side of Super Jim.

Finally, Lalna had decided enough was enough. He was finally shot out of the sky by Rythian, and his Quantum Armor was so full of arrows, chips, and burns that it was miracle it protected him the slightest. He had an escape route in mind, and had one last trick. Sure, it would mean sacrificing everything he knew and all of his friends, but it was for the greater good, right?

He pulled out a black remote, and found the activation switch. He had three anti-matter missiles pointed directly at the yard. He didn't hesitate to push the green button.

Something was miscalculated, however, because the missiles went up immediately. He didn't have time to think before they hit the ground and the world turned white.

And that is where we start, readers. This is not the end, but the beginning of a new adventure...

* * *

Zoey slowly opened her eyes. The dim light made it hard to tell, but it was the night sky. But something was wrong. Where were the stars? She could see the moon, but not the stars. Suddenly, she heard a strange noise, and saw a bright light.

* * *

Rythian had his...condition long enough to know what it was like to be teleported. But this was taking it to a whole new level. Every inch of him screamed with fiery pain, then it was over. He found himself slumped against something hard, and opened his eyes.

When his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed the ground was covered with a gray substance, almost completely coated in it. What had happened? Was this it? Who had won? Questions like these raced through his mind as he struggled to his feet.

Maybe he shouldn't have tried so fast, because he was struck by a mixture of dizziness and pain. He looked on, and saw not far from him another coating of a different material on the ground. This time, it was black, with strange yellow lines drawn randomly at the center.

He saw something on the black stretch, a figure, with red hair...

Zoey! She was lying face up to the sky. Was she alive? He barely had time to think before a loud noise came into focus. He looked to his right, and saw a strange..machine on the black stretch. It was going right at Zoey! Without a moment's hesitation, he gathered the energy to teleport over to her, and pick her up, then teleported far away from the black stretch.

It was too soon to be using strength like that, and it taken a lot more out of him than usual. He slumped over, and closed his eyes once more.

* * *

Zoey felt a pull, then the whip of cold air before she was back on the ground again. She managed to get up, only to see a familiar Mage beside her. She saw he was asleep, and quickly shook him awake.

"Rythian! Rythian! Where are we? Did we win the war? Where's our dinosaur?" She waited forever for an answer.

"Zoey? You...You're alright?"

"I'm fine. A little tired, but perfectly fine! How about you? You look worse than I do!" He usually cheery voice showed concern at the last statement.

"I'll be alright." He then straightened himself up.

"Are you sure? Really, really, 100% sure?"

"Yes, Zoey, I'm fine." He then got up.

Zoey exhaled a breath she didn't know she was keeping. "Then where are we?" He looked her dead in the eye, and said,

"I have no idea."

* * *

**Okay! This is a one-shot that will continue on! I hope you liked it! Please review, it helps me write faster. Honestly! Anyway, just thought I'd let you know that Aura Series will be updated on Friday, and I am making an official story on the song fics! It will be called: I Thought You Were Gone. I think. Actually, I need help with the title. I know! Put it in your review on what you think it should be called. Thanks for reading, this makes me happy to write this for you!**

**Bye! :)**


	2. A Strange New World

**I hope you liked the last one-shot. Sorry for the lack of stories, my teachers have convinced me I'm going to fail my end of grade tests. Anyway, this is the continuation to the chapter six one-shot "Lost in a New World." Hope you like it.**

* * *

Zoey looked up at the sky. It was different, there were no stars. However, there was a crescent moon that was waxing toward a full moon. She looked back over to Rythian, who was surveying his surroundings as well.

"Is this the New New World? Maybe Sjin, Lalna, and yo- they blew up the world again?" She said hopefully. Could they start again?

"Zoey, the New World was completely blank. Look at all these buildings. Obviously we are somewhere." Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice.

"Ugh! It stinks here! Where are all the trees?! Where-" The voice was coming from a shaded section of the gray covering, beside a building. Then, another voice sounded.

"Who's that?" Zoey knew the voice, even though she had only heard it twice.

"It's too dark. Should we call them? Can they hear us?"

"I don't think so." Out of the shadows emerged two figures. Martyn and Toby were here. Zoey tensed up. They were on their side, right? Or were they peaceful? She didn't think they were against them. Yet.

Rythian decided to call out to them. "Martyn? Toby?" The voices that had been talking halted. The boy that he had assumed was Toby called out,

"Who's that?! Who's there?!" There was panic and fear in the edge of his voice. Zoey decided to answer since Rythian paused.

"It's us! Rythian and Zoey!" Rythian just looked at her. What did she do? She continued, "Teep's not here right now, though." Why was he looking at her like that? The voices in the shadows walked into the strange lights that hung in three different colors over their head. One green, one orange-yellow, the final one red. It was Martyn and Toby. Toby looked scared, while Martyn looked steaming angry. He looked directly at Rythian's masked face.

"YOU! You're the reason we're stuck in this mess!" He pulled out his emerald sword, which by the way, it's name's Greta. He charged, but Rythian deflected the blow easily with his katar. He didn't put it back again.

"We aren't the ones responsible. It's Lalna." Rythian spit his name out like venom. "Always destroying everything we know. Sjin is the same." Toby countered while Zoey looked on.

"Well, last time I checked, you were in the sky fighting to the death against them before we were taken...here." Zoey hurriedly answered this one.

"But we didn't cause it! We don't want to blow up everyone! Rythian was fighting for revenge, not control of the world!" Rythian was taken by surprise at her defense of him. He had expected her to say something that would only make the situation worse.

Martyn and Toby thought for a second. They didn't know the Mage's goal or intentions, however, and surprisingly, Zoey had a point. Toby didn't notice the color had drained out of Martyn's face.

"Then explain this." Toby finally said.

"We don't know where we are either. It's not a new world, but it's not familiar in any way..." Rythian said, trailing off at the end. Then, another machine was headed toward them, but farther off. Toby and Martyn looked at it with a mixture of confusion and interest. However, they followed Rythian and Zoey's example of walking off the black and yellow lined path under their feet. The machine made a horrible noise, rattling away, and for the first time Zoey noticed a person inside the machine, sitting down. Were they controlling it?

She also didn't like the way the person stared at them on the gray pathway. It was only for a second, yet disturbing.

"What the heck was that?" Martyn said, anger drained out of his voice. In fact, his voice sounded empty and hollow. As if something was taking his strength away.

"It looks like some thing Lalna would build. Noisy and pointless." Rythian said, anger showing through his voice. If his desire for revenge was a flame before, it now was an inferno of blazing heat and anger.

"We need a plan." Zoey said, taking Rythian's mind off of revenge. "So what do we do?" As if on cue, Toby's stomach growled. Zoey, Martyn, and Toby laughed, though it was a little forced. It was hard to laugh when fear ran through you.

"Where are we supposed to find food? There's no animals, if any of you have noticed. And what's with the "we" Zoey?" Rythian said, uncertainly.

"Oh, come on Rythian! Are we just supposed to split up? We might be the only ones here in Zoeyland!"

"There could be other- wait, Zoeyland?"

"Yeah! Awesome name, right? I found the place, so I'm naming it!" Her real personality shining through the distress with a beacon. It almost made Rythian smile.

"I think it already has another name. Not to argue with the name you gave it, of course."

"Well, they should re-name it!"

Suddenly, weakness and fatigue overtook Martyn. He collapsed on the ground in pure exhaustion, scraping his knees against the hard floor that was so different to the forest floor he was used to. Nothing was alive. Everything seemed cold and dead here. Martyn practically lived off of plants. Without them, it felt like the world just stopped.

"Martyn?" Toby asked anxiously, kneeling down to his collapsed friend. When no response came, he asked again, more anxiously, "MARTYN?!"

No response came from the wood spirit. Toby knew Martyn relied on the woods, but not how much.

Everything looked dark and grim at this point, but little did they know someone was outside, watching them with interest.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Try to guess what will happen next! Hope you liked this! It's not over yet!**


	3. Maisy

**This is a real story now! There will be changes in POV soon. I hope you like this!**

* * *

It was a summer night. School had gotten out about two weeks ago. The regular students were relaxing and going places with their friends. However, who said this person was a regular student?

A girl, just in her teens, was in her bedroom. Her parents were in Mexico, her sister with her best friend Olive, and her two brothers at sports camp. That left her all one at her house. She had been watching YouTube videos, until her iPod died. Now, she was staring out of a window. Yeah, she was that bored. Until she saw something, or someone.

It turned out there were four people in the middle of the road at 10:27 PM. Eh, almost normal for the girl. She was used to people just wandering around outside sometimes. Most of them were on drugs or alcohol. However, these people were different. They just stared as the car went by, as if its very presence startled them. She watched them talk, and then, as the second car went by, she saw one person collapse.

The girl, who's name was Maisy, saw the figure beside the collapsed one kneel down, and watched as the person stayed down. Maisy was faced with a choice. She liked helping people, and usually let people in to make phone calls if they were lost or their car had stopped working. Maisy thought, but became increasingly worried as the person stayed down. Then, she grabbed her coat, a flashlight, and headed outside.

* * *

Zoey tried to shake Martyn awake, but he had passed out cold. Toby continued to try to get Martyn to respond, but to no avail. Rythian was trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Toby, does he have any conditions?" Toby looked up and paused for a second. Rythian saw worry in his face, and then panic and fear all over again.

"No! Well...he..." Rythian heard someone walking in their general direction, and averted his attention to the approaching figure. A girl, with a black jacket, blue jeans, brown hair, and seemingly black but dark brown eyes walked up to them with an object that emitted light like a torch, but in the direction she pointed it. She shined the light into their eyes, making Rythian, Toby, and Zoey look away for a second.

"Do you need any help?" She said worriedly. Zoey quickly spoke up.

"Our friend collapsed! Do you have any medical supplies?! It's really super important!" The girl paused, but then said,

"Can you carry your friend? You could bring him inside, but only for a second." Rythian and Toby nodded, and each picked up Martyn by one side. The girl motioned them to hurry, and they followed her inside a building, and into a room. Then, they placed him on a couch. The girl still looked a little scared, yet determined.

"Any medicine?" Zoey asked.

"Um, I can look. My dog ate our last First-Aid Kit. No promises." The girl talked strangely, no accent any of them had ever heard. Rythian checked Martyn's pulse, wondering why he was trying to help the person who had accused them of being a problem only moments ago. But when he saw Toby's face, he understood. Martyn and Toby were friends since forever, and he was practically the only thing he had near family. He decided to repeat his earlier question.

"Toby, it's important. Does he have any special conditions?" Toby stayed silent, then said, barely a whisper,

"He's not human. He's a wood spirit, and relies on plants for energy and his own life." It would have been a serious moment, if the girl at that moment had not yelled out,

"DEUCE! GIVE ME THE FIRST-AID KIT! DROP IT!" Apparently, the girl's dog had gotten the medicine. Zoey then turned her attention back to Toby.

"Is that why you lived in the woods?" Toby nodded, slowly.

"Yes. Martyn also...changes with the seasons. Someone like that, it's hard for them to find a place. So we stayed in the woods." After an awkward silence between the group passed, the girl broke it by bringing in a box made of some clear material. A corner of it had tooth marks in it.

"Here. It's got antibiotics, bandages, and a few other supplies." Rythian, Zoey, and Toby had no idea what these even where, much less how to use them. They looked at the girl, confused. The girl returned the look. "What? Don't know-"

She was cut off by a sharp intake of breath. Zoey looked at the couch, and saw Martyn, awake. What? That didn't make any sense! Rythian looked around, and spotted the answer. Beside the windows, there were many multicolored flowers in neat rows. When he looked back at Martyn, the now established wood spirit, he looked at them confused.

"Where...where are we?" Toby immediatley sprang up, and hugged Martyn.

"Martyn! You're alive!"

"Toby, I'm fine. Get off of me." He said, but not in a harsh tone. He knew Toby must have been concerned. It felt better in here, as if the connection between him and the world had snapped back on.

* * *

Maisy was confused. What had just happened? Wasn't he just knocked out? How did he wake up? Also, why were they dressed this way? The older guy had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a black bandana over his mouth, and it made him look much more frightening. He was wearing a black cape, and similar dark colored clothing. The girl seemed to be wearing some sort of blouse with thick pants. She had red hair, blue eyes, but much softer than the guys's, and a similar red cape. The boy that was on the couch had blonde hair and green eyes, and was wearing a like green shirt, with jean shorts and a headband. The final guy had a light gray jacket, jeans, and dusty brown hair and brown eyes. There was something unsettling about them. Why did they come in if the guy was alright? Were they robbers? She teems we slightly, and said,

"Who are you?! What's going on?!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading this! Ask questions in a review, and please do review! I need input for this new story!**

** Bye! :)**


	4. What's the Yogscast?

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter of Lost in a New World, and would like some advice. Should I keep the POV as it is, or should I change it to make it first person? And thanks to all the people that reviewed last chapter! Anyway, on with the fic!**

* * *

Maisy took a step back, then slowly moved towards the kitchen. Since her brothers played sports, their equipment was in there. The good thing was that both of her brothers, Nathan and Randy, played baseball. If these people were going to try to steal stuff, she might as well have a way to fight. Needless to say, she was scared.

"What do you want?! My dog is back there! I can let her attack you!" When she said this, she knew it wasn't true. Deuce was a black Great Dane, and while she looked fearful, she was really just wanting to be pet.

* * *

Zoey saw that the girl was scared of them, but what did she think they were going to do? So she said,

"Um, exactly where are we?" And tried to smile, to show everything was fine. The girl looked back at them, confused.

"You don't know? You're in New York City." All four of them glanced at each other, confused. "The Big Apple? Does it ring a bell?" the girl noticing their increased confusion. Martyn, who had sat up, now said,

"It's just we've never heard of this place before. We might be a long ways from home."

"You've never heard of New York City?! Never?! Where do you live? And you haven't told me your names yet!" Since each of them were taking turns speaking, Rythian spoke up.

"It doesn't really have an official name. We just call it whatever we call where we are." The girl's face pulled out of confusion, and into thoughtfulness.

"Do you mean that you don't know the official name, so you just call it something else? My mom lived in North Carolina, and everyone their always called a certain road "Blueberry Farm Road" when the name was actually "Hellswamp Road." This time, they were the ones looking confused. Toby, noticing his time to speak, said,

"You want our names? Mine's SoTotallyToby, but called Toby," He then gestured to where Martyn was sitting "He's InTheLittleWood, but we call him Martyn."

"My name's Zoey! Well, actually it's Zoeya, but you know what I mean! Nice to meet you!" Zoey exclaimed. She wanted to say her name herself, Rythian likewise.

"And my name is Rythian." He concluded the introduction. The girl stared at them for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"You're role players! That makes much more sense! You're here for Minecon 2013!" She continued laughing, to the much confusion of the four Minecraftians. "Okay, I'll stop. What are your real names?" She asked.

"What do you mean by that? Those are our real names!" Toby said, confused and angered. The girl's smile stopped, and her eyes widened in alarm.

"But- But I- What? I-" She stuttered, apparently trying to find some words. Zoey frowned. What was wrong with their names? Then, she opened the door behind her, and out rushed a giant black dog! At first, they were scared, but then the dog just stopped, and lay down. The girl sighed, and Zoey began to pet the dog.

"She's a lot bigger than Willow or Ghost Jr! I guess this dog wins!" Zoey said. She was talking about a contest to find out which dog was better: Willow or Ghost Jr. However, they were almost exactly alike, Willow being just a small shade lighter.

"Stop that. You're scaring me now." The girl said, eyes wide. She then ran into the back room.

"Well, now what do we do?" Toby asked. Silence filled the room unnervingly. Just when they thought the girl was gone, she raced out of the far room with a stick of metal in her hand.

"Get out! I'm- I'm armed!" When no one moved, she charged at Rythian. Not the best idea in the world. He quickly drew out his red matter katar he had sheathed when he helped carry Martyn, and parried the blow, knocking the stick of metal out of her hands while landing her on the floor. She screamed.

"Okay! Take whatever you want! Please!" She backed up, still on the floor. When she was a small distance away from the bunch, she said, "How the heck did you even get a katar to be red?!" She held one of her hands in the other; that must have been where the shock and impact of the blow hurt her hands. Rythian put the katar away.

"How did you know it was a katar?" He asked inquisitively.

"You even got the accent right. Wow, dedication." She stopped, then seemed to think a second. "Even if I hadn't watched the Tekkit Series, I would know it was a katar. I'm into stuff like that. Medieval weapons and such. I know, weird. It's classified as a katar because it's a short sword, though not short enough to be a dagger, but not long enough to have usage as a full length sword. It also has a small handle, showing its main purpose for attack, not defense."

"That's right.." Rythian, for once, was partially stunned. No one he had known had been able to tell any difference between the weapon and a short sword. More than what the girl explained went into classifying swords, but for the most part she had gotten it right. The girl stood up.

"If- If you're really them, then- then say something only they would know!" Martyn was still wondering what the girl was talking about. When they were silent, she looked around, and asked, "If you're actually Rythian," the. Muttered under her breath "I can't believe I just said that," Then continued "then what is the real name of your Enderbane sword?"

Once again, Rythian was shocked. How did she know about that? "_Atame_." he said.

The girl hesitated, then asked Zoey, "What's the password to your MushNet login?"

Zoey, only a little confused at this point, said, "Password! Genius, right?" The girl turned her attention to Martyn and Toby.

"How many days did it take to make a wrench only?" Both responded at the same time.

"Twenty-six days." By this point, things were tense, yet surprisingly calm.

* * *

Maisy almost stopped breathing, but was not sure what she was feeling at this point. Probably a mixture of awe and mortal terror. Could they actually- no. They were just big fans. Very, very, very big fans. Then, the boy, whom she still even refused to think of as Toby, asked,

"How did you know this about us?" She answered it in a flat tone.

"The same way you did. I watched their series." She watched as every face wring back into confusion, except for the person she was not going to think of as Rythian. If she started believing them, she might end up in the same mental ward they came from!

"Series?" The girl asked. Maisy had to force herself to not think her name. She's not Zoey, she's not Zoey. At this point, she was going to keep them occupied until she could reach a phone and call 911. She walked over to the desktop computer, and went to YouTube. She typed in, "Tekkit" and up came the selection of videos. She scrolled down until she found Episode 1 of the Tekkit Adventure. Then, she turned the volume up, and hit the play button. Rythian- the real Rythian's voice came up on the speakers as it started.

* * *

Everyone crowded around the screen. Zoey thought for sure it was a computer screen, but it looked so different than the ones she knew. It was much more advanced than MushNet. They watched until the girl stopped it at the part of Zoey asking if their would be money. Rythian remembered exactly what he said. He had told hrr they could take money off of their corpses.

The girl changed the screen to another video, this one Martyn and Toby recognized. By some strange event, Toby had ended up at Honeydew INC., and had stolen torches, food, and Honeydew's bed. However, in this video, it said "Simon's bed." Who was Simon? The girl stopped the video right after Toby had just placed the bed down, and Martyn was calling him a noob.

When the girl looked back at them, she looked confident. But her expression changed as soon as she saw their confused looks.

"See?" She said, as if that solved all the problems in the world. She looked back at them, and said, with panic in her voice, "You've never seen this before?!"

The room was so silent at that point your could hear a pin drop. Rythian finally broke the silence by asking,

"How did you get this?" He said through a voice barely a whisper.

"The Yogscast posts videos almost every day!" She exclaimed.

"The Yogscast?" Zoey inquired.

"Yeah! You know, the people your pretending to be!" Martyn, agitated and startled, said,

"We aren't pretending! We were in a war!" Rythian continue the statement with malice.

"Then Lalna blew us up. We're here now, and it's his fault again!" The girl stopped, and looked back at the group, before asking one question.

"Don't you mean Duncan?" Toby was the first to respond, with,

"Who's Duncan?"

* * *

Maisy stared back at them. Was it true? Could it really be the actual real-life Yogscast? Not just some people playing a game? She silently thought for a second, then cursed herself for even thinking it. She was going to end up in a insane asylum, or what did they call it now, mental hospital. She whispered,

"Are you telling the truth?" They all responded,

"Yes, we are." She paused, and said,

"I believe you."

* * *

In the rush of busy streets on the other side of New York City, busy people hustling to get to midnight jobs stopped and laughed at a funny sight. A man, with blonde hair and green eyes, was asking where he was and what was going on. Everyone knew he must have been on some sort of drugs or something. Who even wears a lab coat anyway?

* * *

**I forget how fun it was to write something! I just wasn't happy with writing the Aura Series anymore, so I'm taking a small break. Anyway, **

**Bye! :)**


	5. We're Not Alone Here

**Do I even need an author's note here? On with the fic!**

* * *

Lalna had to discard his lab coat. It was attracting too much attention. Almost every five minutes, he got a comment about something aground the lines of, "It's not Halloween!" Or "On a break, Doctor?" He didn't understand why, but he had enough sense to take a hint. Also, it made him too visible in the night. He assumed it was relatively the same time here as he had been transported here. He simply put his goggles in his pocket.

He had come to the conclusion that he was in another world, or perhaps dimension. Maybe another universe. The current flow of technology was higher in some places compared to his, and in other areas it was lower. Such an example would be weaponry. This world, or what he would call it from now on, seemed to be hesitant to develop anything leading to war. Perhaps the history of this world would show why. That was why he was headed to a library. Thank goodness everything was in the same language, which showed that their dimensions were close, maybe even connected.

He needed to reconnect them if they were apart, because it was his only hope of getting home. Or, what was left of it. His theory, well, one of them stated that the time and space of the area of which the battle taken up had been influenced by the heavy magical and scientific properties that were clashing together. He should have noticed that there was a strong magical presence when the battle had started, and because of his choice to use the missiles, he had created a strong scientific presence. He knew that science and magic mixed like lava and water, and produced a strong, often unpredictable reaction to one another. This must have triggered the pull of all living creatures nearby the zone of the battle into the reaction zone of the unbalanced forces. The flux and flow had been uncontrollable, and needed a place to escape to, perhaps tearing through the very fabric of their reality, and into another. Therefore, he concluded that at the epicenter of blast, a rift between these two dimensions formed, and the leftover energy had transported them here.

Unfortunately, that meant he was not alone. At this point in time, he would not like to see the reaction on the faces of his friends, because someone must have seen what he was doing. That could create tension, and ultimately bring the demise of this world. So, he had to control his reactions and experiences like a puppet master, and had to be sure to pull the right strings for the show to continue as normal.

He finally reached his destination: the New York Public Library, or NYPL for short. It was a strange name, but he didn't have time to ponder over trivial things such as that. He looked up at the archetectual structure. It was nicely built, with columns for show, and a stairway leading to the main doorway. He observed that the regular citizens of this world did not go straight up the stairway, but rather near the handrails, on one of the sides. He followed the example left by the populace, and ascended up the left side.

Before he entered, he took one last glance around, and noticed something. Even in the dark of the night, he saw two figures illuminated by the moon's light. A boy, dressed in a suit and tie, followed by a familiar girl wearing an owl hat. Quickly, before they could notice his gaze, he walked through the doors, and they took no notice of him, continuing their search for where they were.

* * *

It took Maisy a few minutes to grasp the situation. She was alone, in her apartment, with four members of the real Yogscast. So naturally, she did the things she normally did when there were guests.

"Do you want something to drink?" They nodded, because no one wanted the awkwardness of starting a conversation when so much information had been provided in such little time, it was quite overwhelming. She headed into the kitchen, leaving them alone in the living room.

Maisy wasn't sure what they would like. She started to pour glasses of water, until she remembered that Rythian was most likely part Enderman. That would be an uncomfortable refusal, so she decided to play it safe by just letting them choose what kind of soda they wanted. She wondered if they knew what soda even was. She grabbed four Coke's and four Mountain Dew's. It was carbonated water, so it shouldn't matter. Huh, that was a pun. Matter. Because making it carbonated changes it's- was she thinking to herself again? It was a bad habit she had, and sometimes she talked to herself as well. She headed back into the living room, where it was eerily quiet.

Maisy put the sodas on the coffee table, and said, "I've got Coca-Cola, and Mountain Dew." Finally, Toby broke the silence, thank goodness.

"What's that?" They looked puzzled. Figures.

"Oh, soda? It's carbonated water with a mixture of some sort of chemicals. It's really good." She left out the part about sugar and caffeine. "Coca-Cola tastes really sweet and fizzy, while Mountain Dew is a bit milder and more bland." When no one moved, Miasy picked up a can, and pulled the tab, making a satisfying POP! She took a reassuring sip, and smiled. It was good.

* * *

Zoey was the bravest, and said, "Can I try the coca-thingy? It sounds the best!" I pulled the tab for her, and handed it to her. She took a small sip, swallowed, and smilied. "This is the best! Rythian! It's so awesome and there are bubbles in my mouth!"

That convinced the rest to try soda. Martyn got a Coke, and so did Toby. Rythian tried the Mountain Dew. It was good, like Zoey had said. It was like nothing they had ever tasted before. Rythian liked it personally because he received no headaches after drinking it. Soon after, they had finished their cans. The girl looked happy, and possibly a bit relieved. She then looked as though she had remembered something, and quickly said,

"Oh! My name's Maisy, by the way." So that was her name. Martyn thought it was a newer, more different name, but no more diverse than some of theirs. "Can I ask you a couple questions?" Toby said,

"Yes, I guess. What do you want to know? The girl- Maisy smiled, and said,

"So, how did you get here in the first place?" Toby looked around the room, and saw Rythian was going to answer.

"We were in war. It was chaos in the air, and on the ground. Me, Lalna, and Sjin were in the air. The other's, like Zoey and Martyn, were on the ground. I finally shot Lalna down, but that scientist was too proud to except defeat. So, he solved it the only way he knew how to. He blew us up. Again. I know we were teleported here, because I felt the same I do when I teleport with my Void Ring." He finished, words hanging in the air. Maisy thought for a second.

"Wow. Are you still at war?" Martyn followed up with,

"I think so. We never really ended it now, did we?"

"Then, if you're here, where's the rest of the bunch?" Toby and Martyn both hadn't really thought about the possibility of the others being here as well. Rythian had already assumed they were, and Zoey was too caught up in the fact that they were in another, stranger, more awesome world that had soda.

"Most likely scattered around- what did you call this place again?" Rythian asked.

"New York City. Or just New York." She responded.

"New York. That's a strange name."

"I never really thought about it. Huh. It's is weird, isn't it? New York." She absentmindedly glanced at a contraption on the pale, yellow walls of the apartment. "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed, "It's 12:15! I should have gone to bed a long time ago!" Then, she glanced back at the group, and grinned. "Are you going to need a place to sleep? My family is away, doing other, better things. Like going to Mexico."

The bunch, without realization of what they were doing, glanced at each other. Their expressions seemed to say it all. Toby said, "What else can we do? Might as well get some sleep."

* * *

Maisy ran up the stairs, and checked her brothers' room. Martyn and Toby could sleep in here, and thankfully it wasn't trashed or messed up. It looked like a regular room. If Rythian and Zoey wanted to sleep together, there was a queen-sized pullout jinxed the couch. However, she decided to give Rythian the pullout, and Zoey the guest bed. She wanted to see if Zoey would come to sleep with Rythian. After thinking this through, she told her sleeping arrangement to the four Minecraftians. she still couldn't get over the fact that they were actually in her house. They nodded in agreement at the arrangement, and without much else, went to their designated rooms.

Maisy took off her jacket, and threw away the empty soda cans. She went to her bedroom, and locked the door. Just in case. Then, she collapsed in her bed. She was really tired from staying up so late, and was surprised at how a bring day had become suddenly very interesting. There was an Endermage, a Mushroom-Speaking Technomancer, a Sapling King, and- what was Toby again? In her house. Very interesting night, indeed.

* * *

On the other side of the city, a poolman and an owl lover sat down in an empty alleyway. They had searched for hours, scouring for others, but to no avail. They were simply exhausted, and went to sleep where they lay.

* * *

**Well, that turned out well! I hoped you liked this chapter! Thanks to all the positive feedback, I really appreciate it when you guys review!**

**Bye! :)**


	6. Just Waking Up

**Thanks for reviewing my story almost every chapter, Jman14102. It means a lot. :) On with the fic!**

* * *

Maisy woke up to the horrible sound her alarm made. It sounded like a siren. And not the ones from mythology. She struggled to fully wake up, and finally turned off that horrible sound. She had the strangest dream, the Yogscast had come to New York and apparently Zoey liked Coca-Cola.

She headed downstairs, to get something to eat, when she saw the pullout was open. On the bed was Rythian and Zoey, looking relaxed and still asleep. She was stunned. Was that real? She glanced towards her brother's room, and saw the door slightly ajar. According to her not-so dream, Martyn and Toby were in there. It was real. She laughed silently, and continued her trek to the kitchen. She grabbed a blueberry bagel, and got out the butter. It was her favorite breakfast, no matter how clichè it was. Now what was she going to do? The rest of her family wouldn't be home for another day, giving her time to think.

First, she was going to need to find where everyone else was. You can't have a slightly insane scientist, a spaceman, a dwarf, and whoever else might be out there roaming around. Second, she had to not try to be a complete and total fan girl. That would be problematic, but she could handle it. Third, where the heck are they going to get money? She didn't have enough to give them a substantial amount. Even if she did, she probably wouldn't. Finally, she wanted to come along. She knew they wouldn't let her, but she had to try.

She finished up her bagel, and turned on the news. Most of it was boring, talking about politics. That was a tricky subject, so she mainly kept her opinion to herself. Then the weather forecast came on. Mostly sunny, with a ten percent chance of rain. Not bad, considering it had been pouring all weekend. Then, something very...interesting came up. She turned up the volume, and listened to the announcer,

"There have been a strange increase in unknown energies around the city. No one knows what they are, but we have top researchers working on this strange phenomenon." Then, it turned back to something about a zoo. She turned it off after that, and set the remote down on the counter. She checked her e-mail in her phone, and saw one of her favorite stories had been updated. She would have to read that later. She could hear noises in the living room as the strange guests were beginning to stir.

* * *

Zoey had terrible nightmares that night, and had gone to sleep with Rythian. He didn't mind, and her nightmares had faded. She woke up, half expecting to hear the familiar moo of the mooshrooms. Instead, she heard the unfamiliar noises of strange machines. She sat up, and for a moment, forgot were they were. Then she remembered the war, the night, the strange place they were in. Oh, and that girl, what was her name? Maisy.

She decided to explore Maisy's home for a while. It wouldn't hurt, and it would just be for a little while. She got out of the bed, being extra careful not to wake Rythian up. Then, she went downto one of the rooms. In one room, there was a strange green table with what looked like a net in the middle of it. Also inside the room, there were some oddly shaken bags, some baskets filled with tiny little objects made of a plastic. The walls were lined with paper with pictures and words on them. There was a big wooden box of some sorts, and on top got that were smaller boxes, more like containers. In the middle of the room, there was a big piece of carpet that stretched the entire room. She heard footsteps, and then a voice,

"You found the game room! Good morning, by the way!" Maisy said cheerfully.

"Good morning, too... What's this room for?" She said confusedly.

"Oh, this place? We mainly use it for storage, but we play games in here."

"Like what?" She asked, more curiously this time.

"Oh, like UNO, Scrabble, or Monopoly." Zoey looked around, wondering if that's what the boxes were, and what the games were.

"What are those? They sound sort of off."

"Just things to keep us from getting bored. Life is very slow here, and not much happens." Zoey was going to ask another question, but her stomach growled.

"Do you I have something I could eat? Preferably not a dead animal." Maisy waved her hand in a "come on" way.

"Sure. Let's go to the kitchen." She wondered what a kitchen looked like here, and followed her to it. It looked almost the same as Blackrock's, but without the familiar black stone walls and marble floor. There were some machines in the corner, and one of them looked a bit like a furnace. Maisy stopped in front of a large metal box, and once she opened it, cool air came rushing out, making her shiver.

"Have you ever had yogurt?" She shook her head.

"No, but it sounds funny. What is it?" Maisy looked like she was trying to find the words to describe it.

"Um, it's like milk, but creamier, and has bits of fruit in it."

"I can try that!" She was eager to try anything new. Maisy pulled a small cup out of the cold box, and pulled something off of the top of it. Then, she put some plastic thing straight into the "yogurt". Zoey was puzzled. What was the plastic there for? When the girl saw her confusion, she said,

"Have you ever used a spoon before?"

"No, what's it for?"

"Well, you scoop up whatever you're eating with it in your hand, and you put it in your mouth using it. It's supposed to be more sanitary, or something like that." Zoey experimented a bit with it, before, she finally got it to work. It was strange, not eating with her hands, or out of a bowl. She tried the yogurt, and found that it tasted good, and the fruit was something she had never tried before.

By this time, everyone else in the apartment was waking up. This ought to be fun.

* * *

In the NYPL, Lalna was just waking up. He had spent the entire night at the library, seeing as there was nowhere he could go. He hadn't found much, but he had to keep trying. He had found out why this world was hesitant to make weapons, though. They had a lot of wars in the past, some of them called "world wars." They had led to a lot of destruction and death along the way of trying to get back to stability. It sounded a little familiar actually, but he paid no attention to it. He still had found nothing on the fabric of space-time, or angry thing related to dimensions. But he would, even if it took him the rest of his life, he would.

* * *

Nilesy and Lomadia woke up in the alleyway where they had fallen asleep. It had been a rough night, but nothing had happened, thank goodness. Lomadia looked around, still in search of any familiar face. No one. Where they all alone? Had the others, had they died? Nilesy tried to reassure her that they would find the others, but hope seemed lost for the duo in a strange world.

* * *

**Sorry for the shorter chapter, I have EOG's tomorrow. Anyway, **

**Bye! :)**


	7. Welcome to Earth

**Finally! The tests and exams are over, and summer's here! Anyway, sorry for not posting, I just needed sleep those testing days. Let's pick up where we left off, shall we?**

* * *

It had taken only a few minutes for Toby to head to the kitchen, because it smelled amazing. Whatever was cooking had to be good, and that always made things better. Even if you are miles away from home.

* * *

In truth, Maisy couldn't cook to save her life. No, really. The only thing she could do was cook breakfast. Yogurt wasn't going to cover it. Most of the time, she burned things in the stove or microwave. She once had set a piece of pizza on fire. However, if there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was a cold and dreary breakfast. She learned that while she had been depre- sad recently. So, she learned how to make breakfast. Not just eggs, though. She could make pancakes, omlets, and her favorite, French toast. Currently, she was making pancakes and bacon. There was going to be a lot of explaining this morning.

She heard someone enter the kitchen, quite obvious against the cold, white tile. She turned around to see the person she presumed was Toby. if they weren't psychopaths.

"What smells so good?" He asked.

"Oh, pancakes. They'll be done in a couple of minutes, though." She responded, partially nervous. Now was the time to ask questions and get answers. "Say, where are you from again?" There was a pause, before,

"Well, me and Martyn lived in the LittleWoods. It was much more... quiet." He said, indicating the loud noise of the passing cars.

"Was it nice? You didn't get much done." She stated.

"It was pretty good, until the threat of war. A chunk of it burned down, and wouldn't grow back. Otherwise, it was quite, nice, and very peaceful. We didn't try to get anything done, really. We were just having fun."

"Oh." She knew what it was like to be taken from her home. She used to live in the country, before her dad got a newly offered job, one that paid much better than his old one. She didn't miss it because of any "friends", she just missed it because it was beautiful and she got to explore in solitude. What was it like to be ripped from your home on account of war, and then taken from your own world? Thankfully, Toby changed the subject.

"So, what are pancakes, anyway?" He inquired. The statement shocked her, but only for a second. She concluded because of lack of ingredients, they had never discovered how to make pancakes. She responded, flipping over the pancakes to their light golden-brown side,

"They're little circles of batter made out of flour and milk with some other ingredients I don't know the name of. They're really good, too." She finished. She didn't want to ask him anything else, provided the last one she asked made his voice a little quieter. She knew it was more than a little painful to be so out of place. Then, the microwaves' "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"chorused the air, it's shrill tone sure to wake anyone who wasn't already up. She quickly removed the bacon from the top, and set it to the side. Hopefully, the others would be coming soon.

* * *

Rythian woke up to the shrill sound of an electronic instrument. For a second, he believed himself to be at Blackrock Stronghold, waking up to the sound of Zoey's alarm as she headed downstairs to the nuke. But he quickly reminded himself that Blackrock had been destroyed, and they were in a completely different place. He remembered the events of last night, and he looked around for Zoey. She had horrible nightmares in the middle of the night, and he let her sleep with him. It hurt him to see her sad, and terrified, as much as it made him feel amazing when she was happy and ecstatic about something. However, something was... off.

It felt as though something had halted. What was it... a familiar throbbing, a voice? He then realized the disappearance of that... thing. The voice that had haunted him and tortured him was silent. He felt better, like some terrible weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, though momentarily. The calling, the battle between him and something else was gone. However, something else was gone as well. That strange sense of power he felt, the energy of the world. Magic... he couldn't feel it.

He then looked around for Zoey. When he didn't see her, he instantly panicked. What if she had been kidnapped, hurt, attacked? But his suspicions were disproved when Zoey came walking into the room from another part of the building. She smiled at him, and said,

"'Morning Ryth! This place is awesome! There's a giant screen, and a really weird computer, a lot of games, and a bunch of other stuff I haven't really got to yet!" Zoey had been astounded in a short period of time of all the great things here. Rythian, though she couldn't see it, briefly cashed a quick smile on his face before fading away into a calm, serious, and putting it in Zoey's words, boring tone. He had a lot of questions for the girl they met. The things she knew about them were uncanny. This was going to be one heck of a morning.

Martyn woke up due to the sunlight on his face. He still felt very weak and very drained, though not completely. He looked around for Toby, only to see the bed he occupied last night empty. Sleeping last night had been very strange. He didn't feel the urge to shut his eyes immediately and go to sleep, instead he had to close his eyes and wait what seemed like an eternity before the blackness and comfort of sleep came. He got up, and did a quick item check. Toby's backpack which he always carried was still at the foot of the bed, meaning he didn't wander too far. Without much vigor, he started walking back to the main room, to see Rythian and Zoey talking. He almost drew out his sword and attacked, but remembered the help they had provided to the duo. Instead, he maintained his composure, and dragged himself in their general direction.

Before he could ask a question, though, he smelled something really good. His stomach growled, surprisingly, and he realized just how hungry he was. When was the last time he ate? Zoey noticed him coming over, and said,

"Hello! Feeling better today?" In her usual cheery voice. He realized how scratchy his voice was, and it was painful to talk.

"N-not really." He croaked. He was very thirsty, possibly dehydrated.

"You're not going to believe all the things here! I'll show you after breakfast!" Rythian looked confusedly at the red head.

"Breakfast?" He said, more unsurely. He had his suspicions. They were in a unknown place, their guard was down, and they didn't know this girl, Maisy. However, if it came to a fight, there wasn't really anything she could do. He then noticed the enticing aroma, realizing his own hunger.

"Yeah! Smells great! At least, I hope it's breakfast." Then, as if something had told them to, they all headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Maisy stacked the pancakes on a platter, and got the syrup out of the counter. She couldn't remember the last time she had a meal with someone, I including her own family, at a table. She put the bacon next to the pancakes, and got put silverware. Hopefully, they could learn just as Zoey did. Plus, yogurt is hardly a breakfast. She was a little scared when the entered, she had never seen them in broad daylight. Rythian was very intimidating, Zoey still looked intrigued, and Martyn looked tired, with dark circles under his eyes, yet a sense of power and inner strength. Not a bunch you'd like to meet on the street. Now that she got over the initial shock, her inner fan girl was screaming at her a billion questions to ask.

She knew she couldn't do that, so she tried to look happy, and said,

"Want something to eat? Unless you start now, all the food will be gone!" She said, referring to Toby. His plate was already full of food. Cautiously, the three other Minecraftians sat down. Then, as of triggered all of a sudden, a conversation started.

"Well, it looks good." Martyn said.

"What the heck are those things?" Rythian asked, more to himself.

"I don't care, I'm eating!" Zoey said, in response to his statement, obviously enticed by the food.

"They're called pancakes! We have to make these when we get back, Martyn!" Plates began to fill, and it almost seemed normal. With a sigh of relief Maisy didn't know she'd been keeping in, she sat down in a chair. Before she ate, she said a quick prayer and tried the food she'd made. Zoey was attempting to follow Toby's example of putting syrup on his pancakes, and practically coated them with the sugary stuff. Maisy was happy she didn't burn them, or leave little specks of flour in them.

"These are actually pretty good." Rythian stated, trying another piece.

"Told you so! What is the brown stuff anyway?" Zoey asked, curiously.

"Syrup. Some kind of sugar." Toby answered. Maisy stayed quiet, not wanting to bother them. She was used to it from eating lunch at school, anyways. When most of the food was gone, and everyone had quieted down, it was almost silent again. Very unnerving. Finally, Rythian spoke up.

"Well, thank you for the food." Maisy stayed quiet, but inside she was really ecstatic.

"You're welcome." She whispered. She was also really nervous inside. He asked again,

"Can you restate where we are again?"

"New York City, U.S.A." She responded, in a monologue like tone. Suddenly, the silence was pierced and broken once and for all.

"Why's everything so strange shaped?"

"Are there mushrooms here?"

"Where are all the plants?"

"How do you know so much about us?" Maisy was bombarded with questions, and quickly composed herself before trying to find a place to start.

"Well, um, I don't think you're, um, actually from here, exactly." She stuttered.

"Given." Rythian responded. Her mind went blank, before she took a breath, and said,

"Well, this is a place called Earth. Things work differently here. People for example, don't work hard building and improving their homes, growing their own food, and providing everything they need by themselves. We work together, sort of." She paused, trying to think of the right words. "We get our own jobs, and have a government make decisions for the people's interest. It's not a perfect system by any means, but it works as of now." Martyn interrupted, with,

"What if they make a decision that hurts people? Or what if it isn't right? Lot's of things could go wrong." She thought for a moment, before continuing,

"Well, here, we have the freedom to choose who runs the system. We have made lots of bad decisions, but as I said, it's not a perfect system. Things to wrong all the time. But we keep on. Anyway, for kids like me, we go school. However, when summer comes, we get a break." She stopped to breathe, and continued," Things look differently here because I think you come from a different world or something. In our world, it's a video game. That's something you use to entertain yourself our the computer. There's also a channel on YouTube, they're called the Yogscast."

"You mentioned them!" Zoey interjected, though briefly.

"I think so. Anyway, they have little videos to watch, and they, well, if what you say is true, is actually your lives. It's really popular, and has quite the fanbase. As for the mushrooms questions, they grow wild, or you can buy them in stores. Plants aren't really common here, unless you go to Central Park. There, it's like the country." She stopped, and waited for their responses.

"What about magic and science? How are they here?" Rythian asked, while the others continued to think about the information provided to them.

"Well, unless you count guys in funny hats, magic doesn't exist here, really. Science, though is really dominant. Sorry about that..." She finished off. Evidently she knew of his disdain towards science. That had been the emptiness he felt. He the realized another important question he had to ask.

"Are there any mobs here?" The girl looked confused.

"Like what?" She said, evidently needing clarification.

"Zombies, Skeletons, Spiders, Endermen..." He finished.

"Oh. No, not really." Rythian felt a huge amount of relief. Did that mean It was gone? Or was it just temporary? The girl then spoke up, and said,

"Well, I answered your questions. Can I ask a few?" She said, obviously a little excited. Zoey then noticed the black remote on the counter. She picked it up without anyone noticing, and hit the top button. Suddenly, the screen flashed on, startling the others in the room. There was a man talking on the screen,

"...latest report talking about some sort of creature found on the road. Police arrived and the thing was tranquilized. At first, the authorities believed it to be a prank, but it was actually a live reptile! The "beast" was taken to a place not provided by officials. Who knows what this could be?" The report ended. Suddenly, as Zoey turned the screen off, everyone seemed to say the same thing.

"Teep!"

* * *

**So, how was that? Hope you liked it, and that's really all I have to say. Please review, it means a lot to me!**

**Bye! :)**


	8. Plans and Parting Ways

**Thanks for the reviews! Glad you all enjoy the story! Anyway, let's pickup from that cliffhanger! **

* * *

Maisy was dumbfounded. First, at the fact that she had forgotten about Teep. Second, THERE WAS A DINOSAUR IN NEW YORK! Zoey looked happy, apparently at the fact that he was here, and Rythian was thinking, again. In contrast, Toby and Martyn looked a perfect mixture of angry and fear.

"Wait... who else is here?! Please say that we don't have a mad scientist here too! The cops are going to have a field day with this..." Ignoring her incredulous expression and shock, Toby said instead,

"Oh great. Going to have your dino attack us again? We haven't forgotten how he started shooting us!" Rythian broke out of deep thought, and retaliated swiftly with,

"It was misfire! We didn't know it was you! What else were we supposed to do?"

"I don't know, check who it was first?!" Toby whipped back. This wasn't going to go well. Maisy didn't want a fight, and this was only going to go one way.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but maybe you should plan how to get Teep back before you, um, start another war? Just a suggestion." She said cautiously.

"Yeah!" Zoey exclaimed. "Operation Dino Day 2!" The group seemed momentarily distracted from the tension forming amongst them, and Maisy used that to try to ask a couple of questions.

"Uh, question? Again, um, how many of the others are here, exactly?" She said, shakily. Martyn, who had been a bit more quiet than the rest, responded with,

"I don't know. It could be just us, but that seems too good to be true." His tone was almost wistful, as if he wished they were the only ones. "There could be everyone, or just a few others. It could be anyone, anywhere." Maisy thought about what that meant. Possibly everyone. She put the figures together. A scientist, three spacemen, a dwarf, an owl lover, a poolman, the Rail Bros., a bartender, and the people in front of her currently. Wow, information overload. How come the city hasn't blown up yet?

"That's... not good. Especially since you guys just came out of war." Martyn shook his head, confirming the seriousness of the situation. The other Minecraftians, or Tekkittopians, maybe Yogcraftians, were watching the TV with interest. "So what's the plan?" She said.

Her question caught Martyn off guard. He hadn't been thinking of a plan to deal with others, he had just been thinking of home. Even though he had just woken up, he was still tired, and he wasn't in the right mindset. He replied honestly, "Well, I haven't been thinking about it too much. Hopefully, we won't have to make a plan." However, his comment was caught by the others in the room, and now that the TV was turned off once again, they were full out thinking once more.

"What do you mean, we don't need a plan? You always need a plan, even if it is vauge and dependent." Rythian spoke. A strong point to make, and clearly what had been on his mind.

"Does winging it count was a plan?" Toby asked, more to himself than the others.

"Technicaly, but no, not really." Maisy answered, trying to jump back into the conversation. "Why don't you make your first priority learning how to fit in? It would help, a lot. Because from the way I see it, you guys have no idea of things that are essential in this world, but don't exist in your world." Did she really just say that?

"But shouldn't our first objective be to find or get Teep?" Zoey interjected, worried about their green friend.

"How can you do that without blending in? Here, people can track you down, arrest you, and basically you have to follow the law. It's a bit harder than what you're accustomed to." She concluded.

"Hmm. Fair point. How do we stick out, again?" Rythian asked. Apparently, they didn't notice everyone else looked different than them.

"Um, first of all, you guys look, well, different than everyone. The way you dress, hair styles, expressions, they all just stand out." They honestly did look like they came out of a war zone. "Also, you don't have any money."

"Money?" Martyn asked confusedy. Maisy sighed, it was going to be a while before they understood exactly the dilemma. She then replied,

"That's our currency, or measure of wealth. You can't do anything without it." She stopped, right before coming into the realization of such another problem. "You guys also don't have any official documents. No driver's license, no birth certificate, technically you're illegal immigrants!" This only got her more confused looks.

"Well, we stick out. That couldn't be avoided, I guess. We don't know much about this world, if that's what we're going to refer to this as such. However, that doesn't help our situation. We need to get Tee, and find whoever else is here. We don't have anything to go on, or any extra information." Rythian stated, bringing us back to the current situation. Thankfully, Maisy had already conjured up a plan, and it did involve some trickery, but that's not important.

"I'll just look were they took Teep online. It should be easy, I'll just check the news website. They post new information hourly, so there should be an update on the broadcast." Fortunately, no one even tried to understand what she had just said.

"But that doesn't help us with getting around the- What did you call this place again?" Toby asked.

"A city." Maisy swiftly answered.

"The city. How would we know our way around?" He finished, oblivious to one fact. They needed someone to help them get around the city, however...

"Well, I could come-" She was cut off as Martyn hastily said,

"You shouldn't. You're just, well, a kid, and this is literally nuclear war. We're not trying to be ungrateful for all the help you've given us so far, but you could get seriously hurt!" Maisy knew that someone was going to say that, and she wasn't going to argue. However, it would be amazing if she could go.

"I know. I've got a few maps that should help you work your way around, and I'll give you some snacks. I can't give you money, though. I only have twenty bucks to my name, and I don't feel like taking any money." She replied, half-heartedly. She left the room while the others occupants started discussing their own plans.

* * *

Zoey didn't like the way to girl had looked after Martyn said she couldn't come. However, even she knew no matter how great it would be to have her along, it would end up being dangerous. She focused her attention back to the newly started conversation.

"First, we should try to find allies. We are still technically at war, and we have no idea who else could possibly be here as well. However, we should only try to pick them up on our way to get Tee. He's already an ally, and we should try to get him as quickly as possible. Then, we go from there on trying to find a way back, agreed?" Rythian said, obviously thinking ahead as usual.

"Shouldn't we try to find others as well before Teep? We'll know where he is, so why hurry? Also, why do you assume we're coming with you? We have our own say in things, and our own way in doing them." Martyn interjected, clearly annoyed. His voice had almost completely come back, creating the feel of strength and defiance. Zoey immediately countered with,

"Who knows what they've done to him! Plus, the others might have seen that, um, news-thingy, so they know Teep's here too! We have to get our dinosaur, and you have to help us!" She was persistent in trying to show the obvious danger. However, they had never been in the first Operation Dino Day scenario, so they had no idea the with and hope that nothing horrible had happened to an amazing and awesome, sharpshooting, dino machine.

"Martyn, I think we should go with them." Toby stated. "They can help us. We might be here forever, trying to get back. They're our best chance of escape. Don't you want to go home?" That seemed to be the winning point for Martyn, as he came to the conclusion that they couldn't possibly be able to find out how they got here in the first place, never mind getting out.

"Alright." He said, confirming these thoughts and ideas. Now with the plan set, all they had to do was wait on Maisy to get the location of said dinosaur and the map of the city. Then, they would leave, hoping for the best.

* * *

Maisy walked through the living room, and waited for them to start talking. Then, she quickly began to search the room for any bag that might contain their belongings. The particular one that she was looking for was Rythian's, and for one reason only: diamonds. She found a small red pouch on the coffee table, and remembered what his Alchemical Bag looked like. She grabbed the small pouch, undid the simple two strings holding it shut, and poured out the contents onto the plain wooden table. She was astonished as many things of all shapes and sizes began to pour out of the tiny pouch, it seemed impossible.

She then quickly saw a small blue shade flash in the ever-growing pile. Quickly, Maisy set the pouch down, pulling the two strings back together. For a moment, she was astounded at the brilliance and color defining the diamonds, which were about the size of a small pendant each. Without thought, she quickly picked up a small handful of the precious gems, and proceeded to put them in her pocket. Then, she put everything back inside the small bag, which was easier said than done.

Noticing the lack of voices, she quickly scurried off the the computer to find the location of the dinosaur archer. Coming across the room, she sat down in the black chair seated across from the computer, and opened up a webpage. She went to the Fox News homepage, and scrolled down to the stories. She found the story, "Mystery Reptile." and selected it. She didn't bother to read it, instead skimming through the article before printing the page. After picking it up and nearly folding the piece of paper in half, she went to the bookcase, and found the city map near a few books about Disney World. She headed back to the living room, where she was met by the Minecraftians, scaring her slightly.

She jumped when she saw them, the feeling of the gemstones in her pocket becoming uncomfortably heavier.

* * *

Toby, Martyn, Rythian, and Zoey had just entered the main room once more before Maisy walked back in and jumped in surprise.

"Did you find out where Teep is?" Zoey asked excitedly.

"Um, it's on this article, somewhere. I got the map, also. Do you need anything else?" She asked, nonchalantly. Then, her eyes widened as she remembered what else they needed. "Oh! You'll need food! I'll go get some stuff, okay?" She said, leaving the two articles on the table. Then, she brushed last them, going back into the kitchen once more. She returned very quickly with a small plain grey bag, bulging with supposedly food."Here's basically just a few things to keep you satisfied." She then set the bag in the table, alongside the two pieces of paper.

"Wow... thanks!" Toby said. It did feel kind of bad to leave her behind, but they had to leave as soon as possible.

"We'll be going, but thanks for your help." Martyn said, picking up the grey bag. Rythian swiftly picked up the papers, while also picking up his Alchemical Bag. Zoey hurriedly picked up the rest of their things.

"I guess this is goodbye." Maisy said, but strangely not as sad as she was before. Had she accepted the fact? She showed them to the door, and Zoey waved goodbye while Martyn and Toby simply smiled. They then set out on their quest for Teep and whoever else may be here in this strange, new world.

* * *

Over a few blocks, a lone figure was walking in the shadows, concealed by the dark of the alleyway. The few that came into contact with him brushed away, fearful of his presence. It was a new experience to the figure to be alone as well, for in all it's life it had been joined with another. Silently, it explored the new realm it found itself in.

However, all could not remain peaceful. A fool, most presumedly drunk, was wandering the alleyway as well. He stumbled around, yelling and kicking at nothing. When he collided with the cloaked figure, he instead yelled,

"You wanna challenge me, huh? Huh! This is my turf! Hafta beat it inta ya?" The character started to kick, with no effect on the figure. Instead, something rather... disturbing happened next. Usually, people were afraid of challengers such as these, but the figure began to laugh. The attacker stopped confused. The figure, for the first time ever, physically spoke,

"Sso naive. Do you not fear as otherssss?" It spoke with a venomous hiss. "Neverthelessss, you ssshall be a fine example." The figure reached an arm out of the cloak...

The man's scream could be heard for three blocks, echoing through the noisy city.

* * *

**Quite a dark ending, yes? Anyway, things just got serious. Whats going to happen next? What's Maisy's plan? Who (or what) was that figure? You'll just have to read to find out!**

**Bye! :)**


	9. Preparations and Terrible Tests

**Hi everyone. Something REALLY is on my nerves, and I just can't help it. Everyone who reviews things the figure in the previous chapter is Israphel. Why? Okay, the hissing was a bit much, but he's not in Tekkit at all! Just to clarify, Israphel is NOT the mysterious figure, okay? Not to be rude to all who thought so, of course. Go back and read the third-to-last paragraph again for a hint on this person's (or thing's) identity. Anyway, with that cleared up, let's get back to the fic!  
**

* * *

**Maisy's POV**

* * *

I went back inside, ideas flying through my mind. I have what you might call an over active imagination, and once I start thinking, nothing in the world can stop me. Unless I lose my train of thought. Did I really want to go through with this? I glanced at the calendar as I entered the kitchen again. Let's see... Ash is spending the weekend at Olive's house, Nathan is playing Allstar's baseball, and will be gone for the weekend, and finally Randy is staying at our grandma's house while our parents are in Mexico. How long does that give me? A weekend at most? That doesn't sound like enough time to be momentarily missing. Well, I'm not going to miss this for the world.

I find my bookbag propped up by a cardboard box filled to the brim with misalanious cards, figurines, and pictures. When summer vacation started, I threw my bookbag as far away from me as possible, even keeping it in the moving van while we drove up here. I really miss home, but at least I don't have to go to school with... anyone I know. They all hate me anyway, and for a good reason. I get... expolosive sometimes. If someone makes me really mad, it's just a blur, then I'm in trouble. Seriously. Thankfully, we had moved, and I had no such feeling or tendencies anymore. I quickly begin to empty it, and see all my things from the previous year. My binder, my folders, a knife- wait, why do I have a knife?! Oh, I remember... Bad memories.

Finally, I seem to have emptied it, when I see something else. A plain, black notebook with a metal wire wringing the blue-striped pages together. I instantly smile. I thought this was gone! I decide to slip it back into my backpack, because I haven't seen this for three months. I might want to go through and read it again, for old times sake. After all, it did keep me alive for Seventh Grade. Literally.

I then proceed to take what I think I'll need. I'm not good at these sort of things, so I'm sure to leave out something. I grab a thermos, a blanket (it can get cold in the city at night), an empty wallet my sister gave me for Christmas, maple syrup (you never know when it could come in handy!), crackers and celery sticks, the motorcycle Swiss army knife I got from the mountains (I meant to get the bear), a lighter, a few batteries to go along with a flashlight I have, a jacket, a pen (for notes, I have a bad memory), and finally, a few plastic bags. I quickly put the diamonds into one of the plastic bags, but not all of them. I leave three in my pocket. Three's my lucky number, not to mention all kinds of things come in threes. Like the Tri-Force and Starter Pokèmon!

Finally, I quickly scribble a note to my parents about how I'm going to be staying with Elle for the day, and leave it on my dad's iPad. My mom made him promise he wouldn't take it to Mexico, and surely he'd be dying to check his calls or the news and such. It's part of his job, and he feels that work is one of the most important things to be prepared for. I then put Deuce in her cage, well, beg Deuce to get in the crate and say,

"Come on! Please? It's not that hard!" Nevertheless, that dog is persistent. I then smile as I think of a solution. I walk to the 'fridge, and pull out a partially eaten pack of bacon. In a few minutes, there is a trail of bacon leading into the crate. Almost as quickly, the dog's in the crate. She starts to whimper. "Okay, you just had bacon. You should be alright." She stares at me with those enormous eyes. "I'm not letting you out!" Last time I left her out, she ate an entire box of crackers, and Ash's iPod. Don't ask how. Closing the door, and then head to the front door of our apartment. This is it.

I begin to call back memories of people whom my dad has met and would probably know of recall me in some way or form that could be beneficial. You see, my dad's one of those people who has thousands of "friends". Why I put it like that is on account of two things: first, my dad always has all of these work contacts that are exactly as said. They're just for work and politics, and I'm always introduced to them, only to never see them until two years later at a business conference, in which I have to pretend to recognize them, and shake their hand. It gets awkward. Second, they're family that I will never know not need to know about. Some cousin or Aunt Libby's granddaughter's second husband from Wyoming. Seriously.

However, when I need something done, these people, almost strangers try to help me. Usually to get on my dad's good side, but help is help, no matter how it's given. That's why I remembered a specific pawn shop we went once. Hopefully, the guy who works there will help me. His name's Mr. Norris, (unfortunately, not Chuck Norris) or I think so anyway. At least l have a plan; if my sister was in my shoes she would have probably called all of her friends. Time to go.

Oh wait! I almost forgot something! I dash to my bedroom, and quickly unplug my iPhone. It's at 87% battery level, so it'll have to do. I plug in my headphones, and select a random track off of my playlist. My playlist isn't a, how should I put it... regular playlist. It's mostly compromised of VOCALOID, Touhou Project Themes, Synthesia music, and Lindsey Sterling's violin playing. Man, I wish I could play the violin. Luckily for me, one of my favorite Synthesia pieces starts playing. It's really good piece, just coined with a foreboding name: _Death Waltz_. Why do all the things I like have to have terrible names? Anyway, I put the phone in my pocket, and then head to the door, locking it.

Now, the moment of truth. Do I really want to leave on a crazy adventure that was probably a hallucination, or stay in my apartment and check for a FanFiction update? With that, I shut the door behind me, turn up the volume of my headphones, re-adjust my bookbag, and descend down to street level before heading outside to the city on my own for the first time. I should have brought pepper spray.

* * *

**Teep's POV**

* * *

This seemed like a terrible nightmare. One second, I had been fighting alongside Zoey, the next, hundreds of people pounced on me, constantly knocking me out with a some kind of shot. Rythian told me never to trust a needle, and I know why. My senses are blurred, leaving everything as hazy as the morning fog. All of these people, staring at me all the time, with me stuck in this clear tube. Do they take dmd for some dumb animal? It's true, I can't talk, but unlike many think, my mind is always active... unless someone just gave me a shot.

I can understand various phrases they say, it's not that hard to learn with their strange speech. I can't really compare them to anyone I've ever known. Well, maybe Livid, he IS a scientist after all, but he's never done this to me! He probably would though. I try to keep myself awake as long as possible. Who knows what they could do to me if I managed to drift off again? At least they feed me, but not nearly as much as I am used to. I lean against the cold, clear surface, and to my surprise someone enters.

The medicine, or whatever it was, has worn off, and I can squint enough to see what's on the lab coat the person is wearing. It says: _Smillow's Reasearch Center_. Now I know my enemies name. Smillow, maybe. I watch the figure closely as he walks to another machine. As usual, the machine hums and vibrates, and a metal thing surounds the tube, and goes up and down in a straight fashion. The buzzing stops, and so does the metal, resting at the top of my enclosure.**  
**

The figure turns, and sits down before beginning to stare at me. I locked eyes with his, and it became an undeclared staring contest. Finally, he back down, and began to talk and mumble to himself. He must have been sent to "observe" me, however sick that may be. I catch a few words before the rest slip out of my grasp.

"New...dull...exotic pet...job...he...doing...boss...Blanche." He seems very tired. Hopefully, he can go to sleep so I don't have to get the strange feeling of chills down my scales. If I hadn't have fallen asleep, I could have attacked them. I didn't want to hurt the. At first, but then they started pointing guns at me, and yelling at me before sending me here. I would have had my gun, but I had the spaceman to thank for the inconvenience of it being utterly destroyed. I have nothing left other than my bow, which I thankfully left on my back, but was taken from me by these people.

I hear the person get up, and leave for some reason, before getting a strange, chilling sensation, like someone is staring at me, but different this time. I look around, but see no one. I hear something that sounds like a piston pushing, and a cloud enters the chamber. I try to cover up my nose and mouth with my claws, but to no avail. The world begins to blur, and before I go to the sweet lull of sleep I see a glimpse of someone entering my prison.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that this chapter was so excruciatingly late, and that I kept you waiting. This chapter is more of a filled of what's to come, and I can't wait to start writing the next one! Now, I'm going to respond to some of the comments I got last chapter. I'm trying out some new things, so bare with me here.**

**Jman14102: Yes they really are, aren't they? And don't worry, you'll find out in due time if your guess is correct!**

**Stephandiz: Not quite, but somewhat close.**

**cowmaiden: Again, good guess, but incorrect. Maybe I shouldn't have put the ssss?**

**RedWyrmLord: Ah! Well, you can probably take a guess from this chapter, bu if not, it will be revealed outright next chapter!**

**saplingz r 4eva: Thank you! That made my day! :)**

**OnlyNeeded151: The most unique and non-generic guess yet! Still not correct, but A+ for effort!**

**ikilledherobrine: Yeah, no. Sorry, probably shouldn't have put the ssssss. By the way, your username?! You did what?! Herobrine's not dead!**

**So thanks for reading, and having enough patience to read my responses, if you did! Tell me if you want me to do this again, or if I shouldn't respond to reviews. Also, tell me if you like the first person point of view! I would greatly appreciate it if you would review, and there's only one more thing to say!**

**Bye! :)**


End file.
